1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building material, in particular to an environment-friendly natural-like artificial stone containing fly ash and the method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fly ash, which is fine ash collected in flue gas after coal combustion, is a waste by-product largely emitted by enterprises using coal, such as thermal power plants and major solid waste emitted by enterprises using coal, such as coal-fired power plants. Sizes of the thermal power plants and other coal using enterprises around the world produce large amounts of fly ash every year.
China is a country mining and a large consumer of coal, and coal is the basic fuel for electricity production in China. Fly ash is one of the larger industrial waste materials currently discharged in China. In recent years, with the development of the power industry, the emissions of fly ash from coal-fired power plants increases year by year, and had reached 300 million tons in 2010. If the fly ash can't be commercialized and utilized, it can be converted into dust to pollute the air and cause blockages or obstructions if the fly ash is emitted into rivers resulting in toxic chemicals that can harm human and other living things. Because without any previous method of treatment and use fly ash becomes the industrial waste and pollutes the environment, therefore causes serious environmental harm, and also becomes a heavy burden to the enterprises generating by fly ash. The fly ash has caused enormous pressure on China's national economy and ecological environment. Making the fly ash recyclable and profitable, which is beneficial and reduces the burden of enterprises and environmental pollution, and benefits society generally, has become a concern and is being addressed by all sectors of society.
Enormous pressures from global energy demands and environmental pollution strongly stimulates the research and development of fly ash utilization. The fly ash has become the striking new building material and chemical material with resource-rich, low cost, useful-innocuous in the international market for such materials.
The utilization of fly ash is still at an exploratory phase in the artificial stone field. There are many problems resulting from large differences in formulation, poor stability of product quality and so on. Therefore, there is a need to do more research for reasonable formulation, product quality and stability, in order to meet the market demand, and also in order to provide a new method and means of reutilization of fly ash.